


Schnepfen von Vivamuspark

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alle sind süße Knöpfe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Schiller ist ein süßer Knopf, kraken - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Friedrich ist nicht mehr er selbst, und es ist an Johann und Novalis das zu ändern. Dazu braucht es Mut, aber für Friedrich würde Johann alles tun. Und Novalis? Der wird da irgendwie einfach mit reingezogen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Johann war sich nicht sicher wie es so weit kommen konnte, aber es war so weit gekommen. Und damit musste er leben. Friedrich musste auch damit leben, ohne Frage. Aber Johann sah sich noch ein wenig mehr beeinträchtigt. Ok, das war unfair gegenüber Friedrich. Wenn jemand unter dem litt, was geschehen war, dann war es Friedrich.

Abwesend zupfte Johann an dem Pflaster an seinem Knie, dann stützte er sich gelangweilt auf seine Hände, die an der Kante der steinernen Tischtennisplatte ruhten, und ließ die Beine baumeln. Die Sonne schien ihm in die Augen und er musste sie zusammenkneifen, um nicht vollends blind zu werden. Er fühlte sich cool so. Wie einer von den Älteren, die spät abends immer auf dem Bolzplatz abhingen. Er hatte sogar Kaugummi, was eine Seltenheit war, und er war so stolz darauf, dass er ihn jetzt nicht kauen konnte, das würde ja keiner mitkriegen. Vielleicht würde er ihn morgen auf dem Schulhof kauen, dann würde das auch jeder mitbekommen. Um noch ein bisschen cooler zu sein, griff er nach seinem Käppi und drehte es mit dem Schirm nach hinten.

In seinem Rücken schwollen die Geräusche des Ortes an, es war Abendverkehr und alle kamen von der Arbeit. Die Sonne schien auf die staubigen Straßen, auf den Ort Vivamuspark und ließen alles noch ein letztes Mal erglühen, bevor es dunkel werden sollte. Bei ihm würde es auch irgendwann Abendessen geben, aber nur so doofes Brot. Bei den Nachbarn roch es abends öfter nach Bratkartoffeln und das wäre ihm lieber, aber seine Mama kochte immer mittags und sagte immer er solle dankbar sein für das, was es gab, die armen Kinder in Afrika würden sich über das Brot freuen. Dann sollte sie es ihnen doch einfach schicken.

Als es nach einiger Zeit und viel Langeweile etwas dunkler wurde, fror Johann dann doch und bereute es nur sein Muskelshirt angezogen zu haben. Es war zwar Sommer, aber nachts wurde es doch relativ kalt. Wo war denn dieser verdammte Novalis?

Eigentlich hieß Novalis Heinrich. Um genau zu sein Heinrich von Ofterdingen. Auf seinen adeligen Nachnamen bildete der sich ganz schön was ein. Aber alle nannten ihn nur Novalis, weil der zwar seinen Nachnamen cool fand, aber nicht seinen Vornamen. Johann hatte kein Problem mit seinem Namen, aber einen Spitznamen hätte er auch gerne gehabt, das würde er aber niemals zugeben, sonst würde sich Novalis auch noch auf seinen Spitznamen was einbilden.

Gerade als Johann sich langsam überlegte zu gehen, es gab schließlich irgendwann Brot, kam Novalis. Der wollte auch cool sein, hatte aber keine Mütze von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen wie Johann, und hatte deshalb mal ein T-Shirt zerschnitten und sich daraus eine Art Ninja-Stirnband gebastelt. Und er hatte immer diesen dämlichen Baseballschläger dabei. Der war schwer und deshalb ließ ihn Novalis auf dem Boden schleifen. Das staubte und machte ein nerviges, kratziges Geräusch. Aber Johann sagte nie etwas, weil man konnte ja nie wissen, wann mal etwas passieren würde, und dann wäre er vielleicht dankbar für den Schutz.

„Hey.“, rief Novalis schon von Weitem, Johann winkte nur.

Auch diesmal kratzte der Schläger über die Straße. Das silberne Metall war an der Spitze deshalb schon ganz angekratzt, sah aber ganz cool aus. Unter den zerfledderten Turnschuhen Novalis‘ knirschten die Steine, dann trat er auf den abgeriebenen Fußballrasen, der von hohen Zäunen umgeben war, damit kein streunender Ball sich irgendwohin verirren konnte.

„Wo ist Friedrich?“, fragte Novalis, dann hob er mit einer langsamen Leichtigkeit den Schläger, legte ihn sich hinter seinem Kopf über die Schultern und legte sein anderes Handgelenk auf den Kopf des Schlägers.

„Der wollte in seinem Aquarium bleiben.“

Abfällig verzog Johann seinen Mund, aber das war mehr Show, als echtes Gefühl. Es war ihm egal, ob Friedrich dabei war, natürlich war es das. Trotzdem vermisste er das Gefühl des schweren Rucksacks an seinem Rücken, und die Kühle, die er damit immer mit sich rumtrug.

Novalis setzte sich neben Johann auf die Tischtennisplatte, die noch warm war von der Sonne, die langsam hinterm Horizont verschwand, und Johann rutschte ein Stück, um nicht von dem Baseballschläger getroffen zu werden. Er wollte auch sowas haben. Novalis nahm den wirklich überall mit hin und überall hin folgten ihm Blicke der Bewunderung. Johann wollte es ihm aber nicht nachmachen, deswegen hätte er lieber ein Schwert. So ein altes Ritterding. Das wäre so cool!

Unter dem Pflaster juckte es wieder und er zupfte abermals daran. Dann fiel ihm auch der Kaugummi wieder ein, aber er beschloss, den nicht rauszuholen. Auf dem Schulhof würde sich das mehr lohnen. Dann hätte er die bewundernden Blicke, auch ganz ohne Schwert. Eine unzähmbare dunkle Locke sprang unter seiner Mütze hervor und genervt versuchte er, sie wieder unter die Kopfbedeckung zu schieben, aber sie wollte nicht, deswegen ließ er es irgendwann.

„Du weißt, wo sie sind?“, fragte er Novalis schließlich. Der  hatte dann plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Leuchten in den Augen und nickte stolz. „Ja! Die sind beim Ostblock!“ Der Ostblock, so nannten es alle, war der mittlere Teil des Ortes, er umfasste nur eine Handvoll Häuser. Diese waren alt und umgeben von den neueren Reihenhäusern. Das ganze hieß nur Ostblock, weil irgendjemand das Wort cool fand und dann hatte sich das unter den Kindern als Begriff verbreitet. Und im Ostblock wohnten viele Leute, weil das alles Häuser waren die weitervererbt wurden, und dann lebten da meistens noch die Großeltern mit drin und alle möglichen Verwandten. Viele Kinder waren da auch und die waren voll eingebildet. Johann selbst wohnte im Nordblock, der so hieß, weil da ein unfreundlicher Mann wohnte, der an Halloween immer die Gartenpforte zusperrte und ein Schild daran auf hing, auf dem irgendwelche unfreundlichen Sachen standen. Und der Typ war so kalt wie der Nordpol, deswegen Nordblock. Dann gab es noch den Westblock, in dem Novalis wohnte, der einfach so hieß, weil es schon den Ostblock und den Nordblock gab. Und dann gab es natürlich auch noch den Südblock mit der gleichen Begründung wie beim Westblock. Da wohnten die Eltern von Friedrich. Und Friedrich selbst, naja, der lebte bei Johann.

„Im Ostblock, da is doch diese Brücke.“, fragte Johann.

„Die bei der Deckerstraße?“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne ne, die andere.“

Novalis nickte und legte seinen Schläger endlich beiseite. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu Johann und schaute ihn fragend an: „Du meinst bei der können wir diesen Hexen auflauern?“

Johann grinste und nickte: „Biste dabei?“

„Ne Mann, ich bin doch nicht blöde im Kopf.“

Johann zupfte unruhig an seinem Pflaster und meinte wütend: „Das bist du ihm schuldig!“

„Gar nichts bin ich, Mann. Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Das überlebst’e nie!“

„Ach Quatsch.“, schnaubte Johann und zupfte zu heftig an seinem Pflaster, darunter war nichts als makellose Haut, „Den Schnepfen werden wir’s schon zeigen. Komm schon, Novalis. Das ist doch cool!“

Dann schwiegen beide. Jetzt war es dunkel, das Brot würde warten müssen. Das hier war wichtig. Er brauchte Novalis. Hauptsächlich wegen dem Schläger, aber auch, weil er alleine Angst hatte. Das würde er nicht zugeben, aber er fühlte sich sicherer mit Novalis an seiner Seite. Der andere Junge war größer als Johann selbst und sah ein bisschen älter aus, das würde helfen.

Nach langem Schweigen sagte Novalis schließlich: „Na gut, aber bring dann nächstes Mal Friedrich mit, dann können wir planen!“

Johann grinste und sagte: „Klar doch. Du wirst schon sehen, das wird cool.“

Am nächsten Tag in der Schule holte er seinen Kaugummi aus der Brusttasche seiner kurzen Latzhose und stand demonstrativ in der Pause in der Mitte des Pausenhofs. Einige scharten sich um ihn und fragte ihn, wo er den herhabe. Und mit keinem Wort erwähnte Novalis das Pflaster, welches seit dem Morgen auf seiner Wange klebte. Darunter war ja nichts.

 

Es war wieder warm in Vivamuspark. Die erbarmungslose Hitze des Sommers knallte auf die Straßen, die Sonne wärmte unbeirrt den schmelzenden Asphalt und die Luft flirrte. Dennoch guter Dinge schlenderte Johann barfuß über die glühende Straße, er wollte schließlich seine Turnschuhe nicht kaputt machen, die hatte ihm seine Mutter geschenkt und waren noch in gutem Zustand. Es befand sich kein neuer Kaugummi in seiner Latzhosentasche, aber er hatte zum Cool-sein immer noch sein Käppi und das Pflaster auf der Wange. Und diesmal trug er auch seinen Rucksack. In diesem befand sich eine Plastiktüte, die mit Tape an der Innenseite der Tasche befestigt war. Und darin war Salzwasser. Bei jedem Schritt gurgelte das Wasser fröhlich hin und her und lastete schwer auf den Schultern des Jungen, der es auf sich genommen hatte die zwei Liter mit sich zu schleppen. Und zu diesen zwei Litern kamen noch die drei zusätzlichen Kilo, die Friedrich hießen. Aber das machte Johann gerne.

Er summte sogar fröhlich ein Lied, welches sie vor kurzem im Musikunterricht gesungen hatte. Dann fing er an in dem schmalen Schatten zu laufen, den der Fußgängerweg auf die verlassene Straße warf, damit seine Füße nicht noch weiter verbrannten. Es war aber auch heiß heute.

Dann kam der Bolzplatz in Sicht. Zu Johanns Leidwesen befanden sich darauf schon ältere Jungen, die angefangen hatten Fußball zu spielen. Gerne hätte er mitgemacht, aber das fänden die sicher nicht so prickelnd. Und er hatte auch keinen Kaugummi, den er ihnen hätte anbieten können. Also würde er außerhalb des hohen Zaunes sitzen müssen. Aber das war auch nicht schlimm, er musste einfach hoffen, dass Novalis sich diesmal beeilen würde. Und er freute sich auf den Moment in dem er Novalis seinen Waffenersatz zeigen konnte. Er hatte einen perfekten Stock gefunden und ihn mit einem stumpfen Küchenmesser von der Rinde befreit.

Immer noch summend lehnte er sich gegen den Zaun und stellte den Rucksack vorsichtig in seinen Schoß. Der Reißverschluss öffnete sich wie von selbst von innen und heraus gewunden kam ein Kraken. Die rötlichen Arme des Kopffüßlers ringelten sich suchend in der Luft, dann klammerten sie sich an den Griff des Rucksackes und hievten die drei Kilo aus dem zum Aquarium gewordenen Behälter.

„Hallo Friedrich.“

Als Antwort ringelten sich die Spitzen der Tentakel fröhlich und ein wässriges Schnauben war von dem Tier zu hören. Zu mehr Geräusch war Friedrich nicht fähig. Lächelnd hielt Johann seinen Finger hin und betrachtete wie Friedrich einen Arm darum schlang und sich nach oben zog. Ein paar seiner Arme behielt er jedoch im Wasser, damit er jederzeit schnell wieder im Rucksack verschwinden konnte. Die Hitze war einfach zu groß, als dass er für längere Zeit hätte draußen bleiben können.

„Ich hoffe ich hab den Rucksack nicht zu sehr geschaukelt?“, fragte Johann. Friedrich blinzelte und wedelte träge mit einem Arm in der Luft. Johann grinste und holte einen Bleistift und ein kleines Stückchen Papier aus seiner Brusttasche. Sobald er dies getan hatte, wurden ihm die Utensilien auch schon aus der Hand gerissen von einem ungeduldigen Kraken. Sofort war das Papier komplett durchnässt und praktisch nicht zu gebrauchen. Friedrich schnaubte frustriert ob des missglückten Kommunikationsversuchs und schob Johann den Bleistift resigniert wieder in die Tasche.

Johann lachte auf und strich Friedrich über den Kopf. Knapp über den Augen und dann nach oben, das mochte Friedrich immer.

Die Geräusche der spielenden Jungen lenkte sie für eine Weile ab, während sie mal wieder auf Novalis warteten. Friedrich hatte Johanns Hände nun völlig eingenommen und tauchte nur hin und wieder in den Rucksack, um nicht auszutrocknen. So blieben sie für eine Weile harmonisch sitzen, dann wurde es Friedrich anscheinend langweilig, denn er wurde mutiger und schaute wie weit er kam, ohne in den Rucksack zurückzumüssen. Agil kletterte er Johanns Schulter nach oben, machte dabei alles nass, was keinen der beiden kümmerte, dann setzte er sich auf das Käppi. Als es ihm dort zu warm wurde, kroch er unter das Käppi und nur ein paar Tentakel hingen Johann in die Augen. Es war schleimig und feucht, aber Johann war das egal. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch nahm er ihn aus seinem Versteck wieder raus und setzte ihn in den Rucksack. Ein Blubbern sicherte ihm Friedrichs Dankbarkeit zu. Dann spielten sie „Versteck den Bleistift“, was aber auch nach kurzer Zeit endete, da es für Friedrich wenig Möglichkeiten gab den Bleistift zu verstecken.

„Die sind im Ostblock, weißt du?“

Der Kraken schaute interessiert auf, dann fing er an mit Johanns Fingern zu spielen, und Johann ließ ihn. Es musste schrecklich langweilig sein in diesem Körper gefangen zu sein.

„Wir gehen da hin, ne?“

Das ließ den Kraken abermals aufschauen. Ein unruhiger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen. Besorgnis etwa? Aber Friedrich musste sich um Johann keine Sorgen machen. Er hatte ja Novalis. Und jetzt hatte er auch noch seinen Stock. Und er war stark genug, um es mit Samuraikriegern aufzunehmen. Da wären diese paar Hexen kein Problem.

Ein altbekanntes „Hey.“ ließ ihn aufschauen. Novalis schleifte seinen Baseballschläger wieder durch den Staub, es hatte seit längerem nicht mehr geregnet. Auch sein bescheuertes Stirnband hatte er wieder an. Es war dunkelblau. Er hätte gern ein rotes gehabt, aber Novalis hatte erzählt, dass seine Mutter ausgerastet wäre, wenn er das gute rote T-Shirt zerschnippelt hätte. Und sein Vater hätte ihm eine Backpfeife verpasst. Bei dem dunkelblauen T-Shirt hatte er nur für eine Woche kein Taschengeld bekommen. Aber das hatte ihm alles Novalis erzählt und Johann war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Geschichten trauen sollte.

„Hey Friedrich.“, sagte er und schaute dabei den belebten Kraken an, der sich in Johanns Fingern verhakt hatte. Novalis ließ den Schläger nicht los, als er sich neben Johann setzte, sondern legte ihn quer über den Schoß.

„Also, wann läuft alles?“, fragte Johann. Weil in solchen Fällen musste er auf Novalis hören, der sah schließlich älter aus.

„Keine Ahnung, am Sonntag?“

Johann nickte und strich Friedrich mit der freien Hand wieder über den Kopf.

„Schon irgendwie krank.“, meinte Novalis nach einer Pause und starrte mit angeekelter Faszination auf die grobporige, nasse, glitschige Haut von Friedrich.

Bevor Johann etwas erwidern konnte, fuhren sie hoch, denn der Fußball war direkt an der Stelle, wo sie saßen, gegen die Innenseite des Zauns geprallt. Ohne eine Entschuldigung, oder überhaupt etwas zu sagen, nahm der Ältere den Ball und warf ihn mit einem Ruf zu seinen Kumpels wieder ein.

„Dummköpfe.“, sagte Johann.

„Ja, Dummköpfe.“, stimmte Novalis ihm zu.

Sie hingen noch ein wenig ab, verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag nach der Schule bei Johann zuhause, dann gingen sie in der Abenddämmerung heim. Es gab schließlich Brot, um das Johann von armen Kindern aus Afrika beneidet wurde.

 

Johanns Zimmer war relativ aufgeräumt, oder so aufgeräumt wie es jemals sein würde. Mehr ging da einfach nicht. Oder mehr wollte nicht gehen. Oder Johann war einfach faul. Er hatte die alte verstaubte Dachkammer bekommen, weil da musste man mit einer Leiter rauf. Und weder sein Vater, noch seine Mutter hatten Lust da auch nur einmal in ihrem Leben rauf zu klettern. Aber das war Johann nur recht. Das eine dreieckige Fenster wurde die Mehrheit des Tages von der Sonne bestrahlt und in dem Zimmer war es tagsüber fast unerträglich heiß. An der Seite neben der Einstiegsluke stand das Bett und an dessen Kopfende sein Schreibtisch, welcher vollgestellt war mit allem Möglichen. Viele Bücher lagen überall und stapelten sich bis zum geht nicht mehr. Im Schrank, der gegenüber dem Bett stand, waren eine Sammlung von Zinnsoldaten, ein Fotoalbum mit kostbaren Schwarzweiß-Aufnahmen, und natürlich noch mehr Bücher. Friedrichs Aquarium, welches nicht einmal so groß war, stand auf der Fensterbank. Es bestand aus einem alten Glaskasten, den er und Novalis mal auf dem Müll gefunden hatten, und er hatte da Steine und Wasser reingefüllt, das mit dem Salz war Friedrichs Idee gewesen, oder eher eine Notwendigkeit. Friedrich mochte die Sonne auf der Fensterbank, und von dort aus konnte er leicht zum Schreibtisch klettern und etwas auf ein Blatt Papier schreiben. Wenn es ihm zu warm werden sollte, dann konnte er in das kleine Becken unter dem Schreibtisch, welches  schattiger und kühler war. Dieses Becken war eigentlich nur ein alter, großer Kochtopf mit der gleichen Salzwasserlösung, wie im oberen Becken. Neben dem Aquarium auf der Fensterbank standen ein paar fast vertrocknete Pflanzen, denen das Zimmerklima nicht tauge und sie mochten das Salzwasser nicht, welches manchmal von dem Becken auf sie schwappte. Alles in allem ein vollgestopftes Zimmer mit wenig Platz, aber es war auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gemütlich, und sowohl Friedrich, als auch Johann fühlten sich wohl.

Bevor Johann nach der Schule jedoch in sein Heiligtum und zu Friedrich zurückkehren konnte, musste er das Mittagessen über sich ergehen lassen, welches aus geschmacklosen Kartoffeln und einem trockenen Stück Fleisch bestand. Die Stille war erdrückend. Und sie wurde noch erdrückender, als seine Mutter ihn fragte, was er denn heute so mache und er antwortete: „Mit Friedrich spielen.“ Sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass er einen Kraken namens Friedrich hatte, und als er ihn das erste Mal ins Haus gebracht hatte, hatte sie gerade angeregt mit einer Freundin telefoniert. Johann hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und war in sein Zimmer verschwunden, um Friedrich dort in den alten Kochtopf zu setzen. Und immer, wenn er seiner Mutter etwas von Friedrich erzählte dachte sie, er rede über einen imaginären Freund. Konnte ihm recht sein.

Er fügte nach dem Essen noch hinzu, dass Novalis kommen würde, da sah sie schon gleich glücklicher aus, dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte Friedrich versprochen ihm ein bisschen vorzulesen, weil er ihm das alleinige Lesen verboten hatte. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass all seine Bücher sich in Salzwasserlösung auflösen würden. Den bedeutungslosen Schulranzen pfefferte er in die hinterste Ecke seines Zimmers, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Friedrich einhandelte – dieser war der Ansicht, dass alle Bücher, ob für die Schule, oder nicht, mit Respekt zu behandeln waren – und schritt mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Friedrichs Aquarium zu.

„Boah, der Unterricht war wieder voll langweilig. Und weißt du, was der Rektor Zubrand heute gemacht hat?“

Und dann erzählte er Friedrich im Detail, was passiert war, während dieser ihn mit Salzwasser zuschlonzte, bei dem Versuch wieder unter dessen Käppi zu kommen.

Dann kam irgendwann Novalis, der seinen Baseballschläger von zuhause geholt hatte, und gemeinsam planten sie den Angriff.

 

Dann war es endlich Sonntag. Aber es konnte noch nicht gleich losgehen, weil Johann erst in die Kirche muss, und das war zum Kotzen. Dieses ganze Aufstehen und Singen, und dann auch noch diese trockene Hostie, die einem im Halse stecken bleiben wollte. Warum machten Leute so etwas freiwillig? Und sein Käppi hatte seine Mutter ihm auch verboten. Und er hatte seine guten Sonntagssachen anziehen müssen. Jetzt fielen seine dunklen Locken ungehindert in sein Gesicht, und das hasste er. Treu und fromm sang seine Mutter die Lieder laut mit, aber das laute Würgen, als sie versuchte die Hostie zu schlucken, konnte man trotzdem hören. Da konnte sie singen so viel sie wollte. Und die Orgel verspielte sich einmal voll. Das fiel Johann sofort auf.

Als die Folter dann aber endlich vorbei war, durfte er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer. Ernst und feierlich hob er Friedrich aus seinem Becken und setzte ihn in den Wasserrucksack. Bevor er diesen schloss, zog er sich noch um. Aus dem Offenen Rucksack hob sich Friedrich halb hinaus, vorsichtig, damit der Behälter nicht umfiel und schaute Johann dabei zu. Zuerst kamen seine kurzen Latzhosen mit dem Muskelshirt darunter, da kamen seine schlaksigen Arme zum Vorschein, dann kam das Käppi und dann das Pflaster auf der Wange. Überlegend betrachtete Johann sich im Spiegel, dann entschied er sich noch für das Pflaster auf dem Knie. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie viel Coolness man brauchen würde.

Im Sommer war Vivamuspark wirklich einfach nur ein trockenes Stück Scheiße. Die Bewohner in ihrer normalen Welt des Normalen, in der es nur Normalität und normale Leute gab, die in normalen Häusern in normalen Straßen wohnten. Und wenn es gegangen wär, dann hätten sie alle ihre Hausnummern gerade gemacht. Johann schulterte den Rucksack mit einer routinierten Bewegung und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Haus. Kurz vor der Haustür wurde er noch von seiner Mutter aufgehalten.

„Was ist das denn für ein Rucksack, wo hast du den her?“

Sie verlor aber gänzlich das Interesse, als Johann sagte: „Da is Friedrich drin.“

Warum konnten Erwachsene nicht sehen, was direkt vor ihrer Nase war? Johann schnaubte und schüttelte belustig den Kopf. Erwachsene waren manchmal echt dumm.

Auf dem Weg zu Novalis Haus kam er durch die Straße, wo Friedrich mal gewohnt hatte. Im Garten von seinem alten Haus stand seine Mutter und wässerte in Seelenruhe den Garten. Das idyllische Bild wurde komplett durch das muntere Zwitschern der Vögel und Johann rief fröhlich: „Guten Morgen Frau Schiller!“ Sie hob die Hand und ein wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

So lächelte sie immer seit Friedrich nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte. Sie dachten alle er wär entführt worden, und als Johann versucht hatte ihnen zu sagen, dass Friedrich ein Kraken war, waren sie alle sehr sauer gewesen. Er war aus dem Zimmer geschickt worden, und seitdem hatte er nicht mehr versucht ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn sie lieber belogen wurden, dann war das ja nicht sein Bier. Die dämliche Locke sprang wieder hervor und fiel ihm in sein Sichtfeld, ließ sich aber nicht mehr unter das Käppi klemmen. So ein Mist aber auch.

Zwei Häuser weiter sah er wieder jemanden, den er kannte: Christiane Vulpius. Sie hatte auch so dunkle Locken wie er, die ihr aber, im Gegensatz zu ihm, standen, und ihr spielerisch über die Schultern fielen. Sie war blass und hatte sehr schöne dunkle Augen. Johann war ihr noch nie nahe genug gekommen, um zu sagen welche Farbe sie hatten. Sie war echt wunderschön und zwei Jahre älter als er. Die Pubertät hatte bereits Besitz von ihr ergriffen und füllte ihr gelbliches, sommerliches Kleid mit einem wohlgeformten Busen, der Johann jedes Mal erröten ließ. Ja, er stand auf sie, aber da war er nicht der einzige. Sie war einfach so erwachsen und schön. Bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht getraut sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte. Sie würde bestimmt nein sagen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn sogar auslachen. Und das wollte Johann nicht.

Er spürte plötzlich wie der Rucksack von innen geöffnet wurde und ein eiskalter, schleimiger Tentakel legte sich an seinen Nacken, und er erschrak.

„Hör auf, das ist ja kalt.“, zischte er Friedrich zu, der als Antwort seinen Tentakel nur weiter nach unten schob und sich unter dem Muskelshirt an seinen Rücken anlegte. Johann bekam eine Gänsehaut und quiekte auf. „Lass das!“

Bevor er mit seinem Verhalten Aufsehen erregen konnte, beschloss er weiter zu gehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte Friedrich Christiane nicht. Als Reaktion auf sein Weitergehen nahm Friedrich seinen Arm von Johanns Rücken und schob ihn in die andere Richtung: nach oben. Er fuhr Johann durch die Haare und kringelte sich an seiner Kopfhaut. Das war seltsam und nass, aber irgendwie auch angenehm. Und es kitzelte, aber hauptsächlich war es angenehm.

„Die magst du nicht, gell?“

Daraufhin kringelte sich Friedrichs Tentakelspitze noch enger.

„Ich weiß, aber hast du mal diese Brüste gesehen? Die sind ja mega.“, schwärmte er, hörte aber auf, weil er wusste, dass Friedrich das nicht mochte. Zur Besänftigung holte er einen kleinen getrockneten Fisch aus seiner Brusttasche, den er der Nachbarskatze geklaut hatte, und hielt ihn hinter seinen Rücken. Gierig schnappte ein Tentakel danach, mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man einem Kraken fast nicht zutraut, und verschwand mitsamt dem Fisch im Rucksack.

Endlich im Westblock und direkt vor Novalis Haus, klingelte er prompt. Sobald sein Finger den Knopf verließ, riss Novalis auch schon die Tür auf.

„Mensch, du bist spät.“

Johann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. War ja nicht seine Schuld, dass seine Mutter nach der Kirche mit dem Pfarrer plaudern wollte, und dass Christiane so scharf war.

Novalis trampelte die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, um seinen Metallschläger zu holen, dann zog er sich hastig seine alten Turnschuhe an. Diesmal hatte Johann seine Turnschuhe auch an. Die waren rot, genau wie sein Käppi und überhaupt nicht kaputt. Ein innerer Freudentanz wurde vollführt, als er einen kurzen neidischen Blick von Novalis sah.

„Komm schon.“, forderte Johann auf und drehte sich zum Gehen um.

„Sag mal, hat der einen seiner Tentakel an deinem Kopf?“, fragte Novalis angewidert und schnitt eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken an einen nassen Tentakel auf seinem Kopf.

Johann zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern und fügte nach kurzem Schweigen hinzu: „Das ist die Strafe, weil ich Christiane zu lang angeschaut hab, die mag er nicht.“

„Aber die is doch voll heiß. Hast du mal die Brüste gesehen?!“

Er zuckte zurück, als sich strafend ein Krakenarm aus dem Rucksack hob und andeutend in seine Richtung schreckte.

„Ne mann, is ja ekelhaft.“

Johann rollte mit den Augen und sagte laut, damit Friedrich es auch mitbekam, „Ich finds nich ekelhaft. Du bist einfach nur ein Weichei.“

Mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben auf Seiten Novalis, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ostblock. Weil dort wohnten die Schnepfen von Vivamuspark. Und denen würden sie’s zeigen!

Zuerst war Charlotte von Lengefeld dran. Darauf hatte Novalis bestanden. Wahrscheinlich nur, weil sie auch so einen Namen hatte, und das mochte er nicht. Er wollte der einzige sein, sonst wäre das ja nichts Besonderes mehr. Da musste ich ihm Recht geben. Außerdem hatte die immer so etwas Hochnäsiges. Vielleicht lag es an dem Namen, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber Novalis hatte auch etwas Hochnäsiges an sich, also vielleicht war da wirklich etwas dran an der Geschichte. Ob es nun am Namen lag, oder auch nicht, sie waren auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus. Wie gesagt waren in dem Ostblock all die alten Häuser, und ihres war echt, echt alt. Im Sinne von, es sah so aus, wie als würde es jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, weil die Feuchtigkeit zwischen den überputzten Backsteinen saß und den Mörtel bröckeln ließ. Risse zogen sich an der Fassade entlang, besonders sichtbar durch den grünen Schimmer, der sich um eben diese Risse angesetzt hatte. Der Holzzaun um den Vorgarten war morsch und bei der nächsten Windböe sicher einfach weg, und die Dachziegel hatten auch schon bessere Tage gesehen.

„Mann, woher weißt du eigentlich wo die wohnt?“

Novalis grinste selbstgefällig und antwortete für mehrere Sekunden nicht, um Johann in seiner Neugierde einzukochen. „Jetzt sag schon!“ Da wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

„Das hat mir Sophie verraten.“, erzählte er verschwörerisch.

Johann konnte nur ungläubig starren: „Ne echt jetzt? Das glaub ich dir nicht.“

Immer noch mit einem Grinsen zuckte Novalis mit den Schultern. „Dann glaub’s halt nicht.“

Johann schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte dann eine Geste Richtung Haustür. Also ging Novalis vor, mutig, wie er sich fand, und klingelte.

Ein bisschen nervös war Johann schon, aber das wollte er nicht zeigen, vor allem nicht vor Novalis. Der hatte es aber natürlich auch leichte mit seinem Schläger, da fühlte der sich sicherer. Friedrich hatte sich halb aus dem Rucksack gehoben und seine Arme haltsuchend um Johanns Nacken geschlungen. Das machte ihm aber nichts.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür und eine alte Frau stand da, die Brüste hingen praktisch neben dem Bauchnabel, und auch ihre Haut war mit der Zeit von der Schwerkraft ergriffen worden. Die wässrigen, altershellen Augen musterten sie eingehend, dann fragte sie mit einem unliebsamen Gekrächze: „Was wollt’s ihr denn?“

Novalis war ein wenig zurückgeschreckt, doch nicht mehr so mutig. Da stand ja auch eine alte Omi vor ihm, mit eindrucksvollem Alter und so scharfen Augen, sie hätte Brot damit schneiden können. Hilfesuchend sah sich Novalis nach Johann um, der stammelte: „Äh, wir sind Freunde von, äh, von Charlotte.“

„CHARLOTTE!“, brüllte die Alte unvermittelt ins Haus und Johann und Novalis zuckten beide zusammen, auch wenn es keiner der beiden zugeben wollte. Verdammt, die Alte konnte brüllen. Dann trat sie unbeteiligt und gleichgültig von der Tür weg und verschwand in den dunklen Tiefen des alten Hauses.

Eine peinliche Stille legte sich über Novalis, Johann und Friedrich, und sie warteten. Friedrich gurgelte leise und das beruhigte Johann.

Dann stand atemlos einer der Schnepfen von Vivamuspark vor ihnen. Sie hatte helles, lockiges Haar, welches penibel nach hinten gekämmt war. In ihrem zierlichen Gesicht prangte eine breite Nase und ihr Haaransatz war relativ weit oben. Nicht so hübsch wie Christiane auf jeden Fall. Sie trug auch kein Kleid, sondern moderne Jeans und ein modernes Hemd.

Friedrichs Arme kräuselten sich lebhaft aufgeregt in Johanns Haaren und um seinen Hals. Das kitzelte, aber Johann sagte nichts. Er hatte das gerne, wenn Friedrich das machte.

Charlotte schaute gelangweilt zu Novalis, dann zu Johann, dann wieder zu dem anderen, Friedrich bemerkte sie nicht.

„Was is denn, Novalis.“

„Wir wollen dir was zeigen.“

Novalis war ein schlechter Schauspieler. Seine Stimme zitterte, weil er nervös war und er lächelte nicht mal. Aber Johann hatte auch keine Lust das Ganze zu tun.

Charlotte rollte genervt mit den Augen, aber machte eine Handbewegung, die bedeutete sie sollten gefälligst hinne machen. Als Novalis die Stufen vor der Tür wieder runterging schlug sein Baseballschläger mit einem metallischen Geräusch auf den Stufen auf. Charlotte betrachtete das alles ein bisschen abfällig, aber sie waren ja auch nicht da, um Freunde zu werden.

 

Unter der Brücke, bei dem nahezu eingetrockneten Fluss war es feucht, muffig, und kühl. In die Dunkelheit drangen nur vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen der Sommersonne und beleuchteten sehr gut die zahllosen Spinnennetze und Spinnen, die dort hausten. Ein leises Plätschern hallte von den tristen, kalten Betonwänden, und war das einzige Anzeichen einer kleinen Menge Wasser, die die Hitze überlebt hatte. Moos wuchs überall an den unteren Kanten der Brücke. Und manchmal, wenn ein Auto darüber fuhr, dröhnte es, und zitterte es dort.

Johann bildete das Schlusslicht, mit Novalis an der Spitze der kleinen Prozession. Johann war froh, dass er nicht vorgehen musste. Friedrich massierte beruhigend seine Kopfhaut. Dann stellte sich Novalis an den hinteren Ausgang der Brücke und Johann ging auf Charlotte zu.

Wütend rief er: „Spuck’s schon aus! Wie hast du das mit Friedrich gemacht!“

Erst schaute sie verwirrt, dann erhellten sich ihre Augen mit Verstehen und sie wurde auch wütend. Damit hatte Johann gerechnet.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht, ihr Penner! Sag mal habt ihr sie noch alle!? Friedrich ist doch entführt worden!“

Ohne eine verbale Antwort zu geben nahm Johann den Rucksack vom Rücken, zog damit sämtliche Tentakel von seinem Körper und stellte das halb offene Gefäß dann auf den Boden. In der Dunkelheit konnte man nur die Reflektion der Sonne auf der nassen Haut von Friedrich schimmern sehen und ein angeekeltes „Eeew!“ von Charlotte hören.

„Was ist das!“, kreischte sie und machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

Johann funkelte sie wütend an, nicht das man das hätte sehen können bei dem Licht.

„Das ist Friedrich, du Zicke.“

Es wurde für einen langen Moment still und Johann konnte in der Stille das Gurgeln des Rinnsals hören, und wie Novalis seinen Schläger in seine Hand schlug. Wahrscheinlich um bedrohlich zu wirken, was in der Dunkelheit den Effekt verlor. Aber Johann fand das trotzdem cool. Wie so ein richtiger Gangster, der im Getto irgendein Weichei bedroht.

„Ich glaub ich weiß, wer das war.“, meinte Charlotte schließlich. Johann konnte den überlegenden Ton hören, und dann glaubte er ihr, dass sie Friedrich nicht verflucht hatte.

„Wer?“, fragte er ungeduldig und hob den Rucksack wieder auf. Friedrich kletterte vollständig raus und platzierte sich auf Johanns Schulter. Zwei seiner Extremitäten schlangen sich um Johanns Arm und hielten sich dort fest.

Ich glaub ich hab da was gehört, von Julie, und die hat irgendwas gesagt von Christiane.“


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein lauwarmer Nachmittag, als Johann es mitbekam. Er saß auf der Tischtennisplatte auf dem Bolzplatz, den er ganz für sich alleine hatte, und wartete auf Friedrich. Novalis konnte nicht kommen, weil seine Tante zu Besuch war. Die kam echt selten, deswegen musste der dann auch mal zuhause bleiben, wenn die kam. Und Johann konnte das verstehen, auch wenn er es hasste, wenn einer seiner Verwandten zu Besuch kam. Die zwickten ihm allesamt in die Backe, und dann sagte sie einem wie groß man doch geworden wäre. Das mochte Johann nicht. Er legte sich auf den Rücken, wärmte sich Bauch und Rücken, und ließ die Beine wie immer baumeln. Das Käppi hatte er zum Hinlegen abgelegt, weil der Schirm ja stören würde. Die Wolken rasten über seinen Kopf hinweg, das Pflaster juckte.

Aber Friedrich kam nicht. Die Enttäuschung wuchs, und mit der untergehenden Sonne mischte sich ein Hauch Wut darunter. Er fröstelte, als die Sonne weg war, und stand auf, um nachhause zu gehen. Sein Käppi setzte er diesmal richtigherum auf und zog den Schirm tief nach unten, um seine Augen ein wenig vor dem aufkommenden Wind zu schützen. Seine Hände vergrub er tief in den Hosentaschen, denn zum Armeschlenkern war er nicht aufgelegt. Und dann ging er die leicht feuchte Straße entlang, bis er auf die Hauptstraße traf. Von dort auf dem Bürgersteig weiter bis in der Park, einmal durch den Südblock, und dann - oh!

Ein Oktopus saß mitten auf dem Gehweg. Er war orange-rötlich, so wie Friedrichs Haare, mit rauer Haut und acht Armen. Er schien nach vorne kriechen zu wollen, hatte aber Mühe sich die Haut nicht auf dem harten Asphalt aufzureißen. Ein armseliges Gurgeln, ein Schnauben. Die Augen des Tieres fielen auf Johann, und dann kringelten sich die Tentakel in die Luft, in seine Richtung, wie als würden sie sich nach ihm strecken.

Wie krass.

Mehr fasziniert als angeekelt ging Johann in die Hocke und besah sich das Tier genauer. Es schob sich schmerzhaft über den Boden bis direkt vor seine Füße, dann griff es nach seinen Knöcheln. Zuerst wich Johann erschrocken zurück, dann aber streckte er vorsichtig eine Hand aus, und ein Arm des Oktopusses wickelte sich sanft darum. Johann musste grinsen: Er hatte gerade das coolste Haustier gefunden, welches man haben konnte. Und das Mitten im Südblock, verdammt, warum immer im Südblock?

Kurzerhand hob er das leidende Tier sanft vom Bürgersteig, puh, war das Ding schwer. Dann nahm er es wie ein Baby auf den Arm. Die Tentakel hingen wie lange Schnüre erschöpft nach unten, und das Tier schloss die Augen. Das arme Ding war ja ganz ausgetrocknet!

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg nachhause. Er sperrte auf, ging an der Küche vorbei die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Hinter ihm rief seine Mutter: „Wo warst du denn so lange?!“ und er rief zurück: „Auf dem Bolzplatz! Ich hab einen Oktopus gefunden!“ Darauf erhielt er keine Antwort, und mit einem Schulterzucken duckte er sich durch die Luke zum Dachgeschoss.

Suchend guckte er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Wo konnte man dieses Tier am besten hinstecken? Es war ja ein Meerestier, und Meerestiere wohnten ja im Wasser. Johann war ja nicht dumm, das wusste er schon. Also Wasser. Ein Gefäß. Langsam nahmen seine Gedanken Form an, und es ergab sich ein Plan. Nachdem der Oktopus sicher auf dem Bett verstaut war, stibitzte er schnell den größten Kochtopf aus der Küche, den er finden konnte. An die obersten Schränke kam er nicht dran, aber das hier würde ausreichen. Der wurde schnell mit Wasser gefüllt, und als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, setzte er schnell den Oktopus rein.

Zunächst beobachtete er das Tier lächelnd, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Zu seiner Verwunderung stieg das Tier ganz schnell wieder aus seinem neuen Zuhause, Johann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Freiheit war wichtig, die wollte er auch seinem neuen Haustier nicht nehmen, und wenn es Wasser brauchte, dann könnte es ja einfach wieder zurück.

Mit einiger Schwierigkeit zog sich das kiloschwere Tier auf den Schreibtisch, Johann war fasziniert und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen vor Begeisterung. Was ihn doch überraschte war, als es anfing nach einem Stift zu greifen und alle seine nassen Arme einmal über alles Papier zog. Es schien schließlich entdeckt zu haben, was es wollte. Und dann schrieb es. Johann blieb die Spucke weg. Er war ja nicht dumm, ja? Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass kein Tier schreiben konnte. Nein, er war sich sogar tausendprozentig sicher. Was sollte er mit dieser Information anfangen?

Neugierig schob er sich auf seinem Bett nach vorne, um auf den Schreibtisch zu schauen. Dort stand:

_Ich bin ein Kraken, kein Oktopus._

Benommen sagte Johann: „‘Tschuldige.“ Unkoordiniert begann der Kraken wieder zu schreiben.

Schließlich, kaum leserlich: _Macht nichts._

Johann nickte stumm und sah zu, wie das Tier sich anschickte noch etwas zu schreiben:

_Ich bin Friedrich._

Johann nickte nur verstehend und meinte: „Deswegen warst du heute nicht da.“

Friedrich blinzelte bejahend. Er schrieb wieder.

_Ich brauche Salz._

Johann brauchte nicht lange, um zu verstehen, was Friedrich meinte. Er war ja nicht dumm, ja? Nicht der hellste im gesamten Klassenzimmer, aber, dass Meerestiere Salzwasser brauchten, das verstand er schon. Und so machte er sich auf, um Salz zu besorgen. Beim Salz ins Wasser rühren tunkte Friedrich immer wieder eine Tentakelspitze hinein, um zu schauen, ob der Salzgehalt passte. Der konnte das irgendwie spüren oder so.

„Weißt du wer das war?“

Friedrich antwortete nicht, sondern flutschte vom Topfrand in den Topf hinein und blubberte zufrieden. Er blinzelte träge und seine Tentakel wackelten, über den Topfrand hängend, hin und her.

„Dann ja wohl nicht.“, gab Johann sich selbst die Antwort. Dann strich er, aus Neugierde, Friedrich über die Kopfhaut. Unerwartet hörte er eine Art Schnurren. Seltsam. Aber cool.

 

Selbstbewusst drehte er seinen Schirm des Käppi wieder nach hinten, grinste – er hatte jetzt eine Zahnlücke, die cool aussah, da musste man besonders oft grinsen – und stellte den Rucksack auf der Tischtennisplatte ab. Sie mussten wieder auf Novalis warten. Das musste man immer, weil er meinte, dass es Überlegenheit zeige, wenn man nicht der erste wär, der da wäre. Johann fand das Quatsch, aber er sagte es nicht. Er brauchte Novalis ja noch. Und außerdem waren sie befreundet. Obwohl Johann eher mit Friedrich befreundet war. Sie wohnten ja jetzt auch zusammen. Der Bolzplatz war zum Glück leer, da konnte er sich wieder auf die Platte setzten. Die war immer schön warm, auch wenn er ohnehin schon schwitzte. Friedrich ließ einen Tentakel aus dem Rucksack hängen, zog ihn, nach einer kurzen Berührung mit der Tischplatte, aber wieder zurück und schnaubte unzufrieden. Lachend hob Johann ihn aus dem Rucksack heraus, darauf bedacht auch alle Tentakel im Arm zu haben, damit keiner die Platte berührte, und legte ihn sich in den Schoß. Seit er Friedrich bei sich wohnen hatte war alles immer nass. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Novalis fand das immer noch voll schräg. Und das war Johann genauso egal, wie dass er immerzu nass wurde.

Wenige Wolken verdeckten die Sonne, und es fing wieder an unerträglich zu werden. Immer wieder tunkte Johann eine Hand in den Rucksack und strich Friedrich damit über die Haut, damit diese nicht austrocknete. Friedrich seufzte dann immer wohlig und lehnte sich in die Hand, das fand Johann süß.

„Hey.“

Johann konnte sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Immer dieses „Hey“. Wie wärs mit einem „Ey, yo.“ Aber nein, das wäre ja noch uncooler, als immer nur „Hey“.

„Also, was hast du rausgefunden? Über deine Sophie vielleicht?“

Novalis schüttelte nur den Kopf und blieb vor der Tischtennisplatte stehen. Dann stellte er sich so hin, dass er das Kinn auf die über dem Griff des Schlägers verschränkten Hände legte.

„Ich hab Julie gefragt.“

Johann pfiff durch seine Zahnlücke, grinste bei der Gelegenheit nochmal und fragte das suggestiv: „Julie, huh?“

Novalis rollte mit den Augen, bemerkte Friedrich, winkte ihm kurz zu, und schaute dann wieder zu Johann. „Ja, Julie. Die hat gesagt das war Christiane.“

Er schien ein wenig enttäuscht, dass das unschuldige, vollbusige Mädchen sich als Hexe entpuppte. Jetzt würde er nichts mehr mit ihr wollen. Johann übrigens auch nicht. Er war auch enttäuscht. Da würde wohl nichts daraus werden. Und nicht nur, dass sie eine Hexe war, er konnte das Friedrich doch nicht antun. Sie waren ja befreundet, und das wäre ja echt mies von ihm.

„War sie dabei, oder was?“

Novalis schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber sie weiß, dass das ein weißer Zauber war.“

„Weiß, huh?“

Johann überlegte. Novalis setzte sich im Schneidersitz ins Gras, seinen Schläger im Schoß. Er betrachtete Friedrichs wankenden Tentakel und machte wieder diese faszinierte, angeekelte Grimasse, die er immer machte, wenn er Friedrich so sah. Johann war das Banane.

„Die müssen wir kriegen.“

„Ne Mann, nicht mit mir.“, Novalis schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Da ziehst’e, mich nicht rein. Das ist übel, Mann.“

„Du benimmst dich schon wieder wie ein Weichei, Heinrich.“

Novalis wurde wütend, sagte aber nichts. Der traute sich wirklich nicht. Aber Johann brauchte ihn wegen dem Schläger, und Novalis sah älter aus, als er war, das war auch wichtig.

„Okay, Mann, aber wenn die was versucht bin ich weg.“

Johann nickte zufrieden, mehr konnte er nicht erwarten: „Geht klar.“

Friedrich zupfte an Johanns Ausschnitt, das machte er öfter. Johann löste den Tentakel sanft und ließ ihn sich um den Finger wickeln. Er zog leicht und dann nahm Friedrich einen zweiten Tentakel, und sie veranstalteten ein kleines Tauziehen. Nein, Johann musste dabei nicht lächeln. Und wenn doch, dann sagte niemand etwas, weil Novalis fand das Tier ja ekelhaft.

„Lass das morgen machen.“, schlug Johann abgelenkt vor.

„Ne, da geht nich.“

Die Ausrede fehlte. Und Johann war ja nicht dumm, ja? Novalis wollte das vor sich her schieben. Wie alles, was der nicht mochte. Aber so sehr Johann den Kraken cool fand, so sehr wollte er den menschlichen Friedrich wieder zurück. Außerdem wollte er das auch für Friedrich selber machen.

„Dann am Wochenende?“

Widerstrebend sagte Novalis zu. Dann saßen sie eine Weile noch da, ohne etwas zu sagen. Hoffte Novalis, dass Johann das ganze absagen würde? Ganz sicher nicht. Johann fand das ganze gar nicht so furchteinflößend. Ja, dann würde er halt auch in ein Tier verwandelt werden, wär doch lustig. Aber Novalis wollte Mensch bleiben.

„Hast du die neuste Monstercard gesehen?“, fragte er schließlich. Johann schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Die sammelte er nicht, aber Novalis schon.

„Der Kleist hat die.“

„Mhmm.“

„Sein Vater hat die mitgebracht.“

Johanns Stirn kräuselte sich.

„Sein Vater hat ihm ne Monstercard mitgebracht?“

Novalis grinste ihn an: „Cool, gell?“

Johann zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann strich er Friedrich mit der benetzten Hand wieder über den Kopf. Dann erzählte Novalis ihm noch alles über die neuste Monstercard, aber Johann hörte nicht zu.

 

Es war so weit. Und nein, Johann war gar nicht nervös, absolut nicht. Er hatte seinen Stock vom Bolzplatz mitgenommen, damit er sich sicherer fühlen konnte. Der Rucksack blieb diesmal zuhause, Friedrich wollte wortwörtlich hautnah dabei sein. Deshalb trug Johann nun einen Kraken als Rucksack. Unter dem Wangenpflaster befand sich ein echter Kratzer, den er beim Fußballspielen bekommen hatte, unter dem Kniepflaster befand sich aufgerissene Haut, die er auch beim Fußballspielen bekommen hatte, aber unter dem Ellbogenpflaster war nichts. Sein Käppi saß wie immer auf seinem Kopf mit der einen dämlichen Locke, die nicht drunter wollte und ihm vor den Augen hing. Seine Latzhose saß und er hatte alles Nötige in den Hosentaschen: Trockenfisch von der Nachbarskatze, ein Bleistift, Papier, ein paar Kieselsteine, einen neuen Kaugummi, und jede Menge Flusen. Die Zwille, die irgendwo unter alle den Büchern begraben lag, hatte er nicht mal gesucht, weil die nicht in die Tasche passen würde. Aber er hatte ja den Stock, da brauchte er die Zwille nicht.

„Bereit?“ Friedrich sabberte ihm aufgeregt mit seinem Krakenmund an Johanns Rücken. Das kitzelte auch.

Routiniert drehte er den Schirm seines Käppi nach hinten, starrte nochmal kurz in den Spiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das Wangenpflaster noch da war. Dann stieg er die Leiter runter, vorsichtig, damit Friedrich sich nicht den Kopf stieß, schloss die Klappe hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Westblock, um Novalis zu holen. Er nahm einen langen Umweg, um den Südblock zu umgehen, da würde er ganz sicher nicht alleine rein.

Novalis war ein wenig grün im Gesicht, und es kam Johann so vor, als würde er den Schläger extra laut über den Boden schleifen. Das kratzende Geräusch ging beiden auf den letzten Nerv, aber sie schwiegen. Eine Bodenwelle ließ das Geräusch kurzzeitig holpern, aber das war nur ganz kurz. Hätte Novalis zugeben können vor Johann, dass er Angst hatte, dann hätte er vielleicht gesagt: „Müssen wir? Ich will nicht ein Tier sein!“ Aber so schwiegen sie und Johann hörte es in seinem Schweigen.

„Das wird schon.“, sagte er noch, als sie den Südblock betraten. Die lange Straße runter, dann nach links, dann waren sie auch schon fast da. Ein vereinzelter Baum am Straßenrand bot kurz Schatten, dann traten sie vor das Haus. Jeder wusste wo Christiane wohnte, aber nur wegen dem Busen. Der war nämlich echt scharf. Aber für Johann jetzt nicht mehr ganz so scharf.

„Is die überhaupt da?“, fragte Novalis.

Johann rollte mit den Augen: „Das werden wir schon sehen.“

Und weil er wusste, dass sich Novalis nicht traute, ging er den Weg nach vorne zur Haustür und klingelte. Noch war doch gar nichts passiert. Und das war ja alles für Friedrich, dessen Tentakel nun fast schon vor Aufregung pulsierend über seinen Rücken zuckten. Das kitzelte.

Keine alte Dame öffnete die Tür, nein, es war Christiane selbst. Sie starrte Johann an, der nicht anders konnte, als auf ihren erwachsenen Busen zu starren, und fragte dann mit einem höflichen Lächeln: „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Johann riss sich, und all seinen Mut zusammen, und sagte mit fester, männlicher Stimme: „Du musst Friedrich wieder zurückverwandeln.“ Dabei trat, wie abgemacht Novalis hinter Johann und klopfte seinen silbernen Baseballschläger in die Hand. Den Stock hatte Johann, wie ihm gerade auffiel, dummerweise bei Novalis vor der Haustür liegen gelassen. Johann fluchte innerlich, aber da war nichts dran zu rütteln.

Christiane erstarrte, aber wahrscheinlich nicht wegen dem Schläger, oder dem älter aussehenden Novalis. Nein, es war wahrscheinlich Friedrich, der sich wie das Unheil höchstpersönlich von hinten über Johanns rechte Schulter erhob und seine Arme bedrohlich nach vorne wallen ließ.

Dann kam ein angeekeltes: „Ew. Du hast das behalten?“ von Christiane. Das entspannte Johann ein wenig, aber er wusste gleichzeitig auch, dass es nicht vorbei war. Friedrich schnaubte wütend und streckte wie aus Trotz seine Arme noch ein wenig weiter nach vorne.

Christiane verzog abfällig den Mund und trat einen ganz kleinen Schritt zurück, aber das reichte Friedrich aus.

„Ja, ja, mach ich schon.“

Johann konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, weil das hätte er nicht so gedacht. Es war so einfach gewesen? Da hätte er fast gelacht, weil Novalis davor so Angst gehabt hatte. Und dann so was, so einfach. Auch Friedrich sank wieder ein bisschen nach unten, verdutz und vielleicht auch erleichtert. Johann konnte auch nicht mehr den dumpfen Laut hören, den der Schläger machte, wenn er Novalis‘ Hand traf. Der hatte jetzt sicher auch keine Angst mehr.

„Warum hast du ihn überhaupt zu einem Oktopus gemacht?“, fragte er, etwas ermutigt.

Sofort verbesserte ihn Johann mit einem genervten: „Kraken, Novalis. Friedrich ist ein Kraken, Mann.“

Sowohl Novalis, als auch Christiane rollten mit den Augen.

„Ich hab nur meinen Freundinnen gezeigt, dass ich es drauf habe.“

„Wow. Das ist natürlich ein sehr guter Grund.“, sagte Johann sarkastisch. Dann pflückte er Friedrich von seiner Schulter, was bei diesen drei Kilo gar nicht so leicht war, und hielt ihn Christiane entgegen.

„Du hättest ihn ja auch gleich zurückverwandeln können. Friedrich musste jetzt drei Monate so bleiben.“

Johann konnte nicht anders, als diesen vorwurfsvollen Ton einzuschlagen, aber Christiane nahm ihm das nicht übel, oder es schien einfach so, als wäre ihr das egal.

„Is ja gut Mann, ich mach das schon wieder.“

Sie nahm Friedrich aber nicht, weil sie fand ihn immer noch eklig, genau wie Novalis.

„Du musst ihn mir nicht geben, das geht auch von weiter weg, du- Nimm das Vieh von mir weg!“, kreischte sie, als Johann ihr Friedrich fast schon mit diabolischer Absicht ein wenig mehr entgegenstreckte. Friedrich fand das nicht mal so lustig und kroch an Johanns arm wieder zurück.

„Na dann, wir sehn uns wider, wenn du das nich hinbekommst.“, drohte Novalis, aber die Drohung flaute durch seinen erleichterten Ton zu einer kindischen Geste ab.

Johann winkte fröhlich, jetzt könnte er Christiane vielleicht doch noch fragen, ob sie mit ihm gehen wollte. Dann gingen sie heim. Novalis winkte ihm nur zu, ihre Wege trennten sich. Friedrich war wieder auf Johanns Rücken geklettert und kringelte sich von dort aus über Johanns gesamten Nacken, das kitzelte. Er ging nachhause, an der Küche vorbei – „Wo warst du!?“, „Bei Christiane! Sie verwandelt Friedrich wieder in einen Menschen!“ – und dann in sein Zimmer. Er setzte Friedrich in sein Aquarium, wünschte seinem Kumpel eine gute Nacht, pfefferte sein Käppi zu seiner Schultasche in die Ecke, und fiel dann erschöpft in sein Bett.

 

Er wachte auf, und er fühlte sich warm. Das war nicht komisch, die Sonne schien ja immer in sein Zimmer, das heizte sich im Sommer immer dermaßen auf. Aber nein, das war eine andere Wärme. Schläfrig öffnete Johann die Augen, und dann lächelte er, weil da war Friedrich mit seinen roten Locken neben ihm und schnarchte ganz leise. Johann war erleichtert, vielleicht auch ein wenig enttäuscht, aber das wollte er nicht zugeben. Und es war ja auch wirklich sehr wenig Enttäuschung.

„Hey Friedrich.“, flüsterte er und schüttelte den anderen leicht an der Schulter, „Aufwachen. Du musst nachhause.“

Friedrich murmelte im Schlaf, drehte sich einmal um mit einem Grunzen, aber Johann ließ nicht locker, und schon bald blinzelte ihn Friedrich müde an. „Wasnlos?“

„Du musst wieder nachhause.“

„Ach scheiße, stimmt.“, grummelte Friedrich, dann setzte er sich langsam auf.

„Kann ich Klamotten von dir leihen?“

Johann nickte und stand auf, um seinen Schrank nach Kleidern zu durchsuchen, die er Friedrich geben konnte, die ihm nicht hoffnungslos zu groß sein würden.

„Boah, dieser Topf war ja voll unbequem.“

Johann schnaubte: „Ach ja? Du hattest ja auch keine andere Idee.“

Er warf Friedrich ein paar Sachen zu, Friedrich konnte leider gut fangen, das musste Johann zugeben.

„Komm, du musst zu deinen Eltern.“

Friedrich stöhnte genervt: „Das wird sicher mega kacke, die fragen dann voll viel.“

„Komm schon.“

Die Leiter runter, vorbei an der Küche – „Du bist schon wach, Johann?“, „Ja, Mama. Friedrich ist wieder ein Mensch, ich bring ihn nur kurz zur Haustür.“ – und dann zur Haustür. Dort standen sie kurz, sahen sich grinsend an. Hinter Friedrich zogen helle Wolken über den Himmel, es war schon so früh am Morgen schon so warm.

„Das war cool, Mann.“, sagte Johann schließlich.

„Ja, das war cool, Mann.“

Kurz zögerte Friedrich, dann küsste er Johann auf die Wange, und rannte die Straße runter in Richtung seines Zuhauses.

Vielleicht würde Johann Christiane doch nicht fragen, weil die war ja zu alt für ihn.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dat Ganze wurde betagelesen von Melian12. Da könnt ihr ja mal vorbeischauen, wenn ihr noch mehr Goethe x Schiller Zeug wollt. 
> 
> Novalis heißt Heinrich von Ofterdingen, weil deshalb: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959418
> 
> Dange fürs Lesen!


End file.
